


Before You Part

by the_bonny_wordsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock's Grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bonny_wordsmith/pseuds/the_bonny_wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Shakespearean sonnet, "said" by a person in the real world (aka, one of us fans ^^) to Sherlock's grave after Reichenbach, before the return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Part

That heroic jump, made for those you loved  
Is why I am standing here, by your grave.  
Your friendship, by all of them – nearly – snubbed  
except one; John, now trying to be brave,  
to keep back the tears for his one true friend.  
You are no sociopath, but a man.  
Please reveal your secret before the end.  
– But  John’s suffering is part of the plan.  
He will believe, that his true friend is gone,  
Lost forever to the embrace of death,  
That your bright spark, for many, was not born,  
And that only a gravestone will be left.  
    You brightly shining soul, you have a heart.  
    Tell John you’re alive, before you two part.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, or any of my stories, and you want access to sneak previews on chapters that I'm working on, Like my Facebook page, or Follow my Twitter :)  
> https://www.facebook.com/josephinetomkinsauthor  
> https://twitter.com/jtomkinsauthor  
> 


End file.
